


Eye of the Beholder

by Sherloqued



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Jaime and Brienne, and beauty.





	Eye of the Beholder

"What is it?" he asked.  "Have I displeased you?  Overstepped?   If so, please accept my apology."  His voice was soft; gentle.

"No, no . . . it's perfect."  Brienne hesitated.   She was not certain if she felt troubled or pleased that he had looked at her intimately enough to fit her a suit of armour, nor accept it.   She hadn't had the best of experiences with men, and Jaime Lannister could have any woman in the Seven Kingdoms he wished.

"What then?"  He was silent a moment, realizing.

"Do you not think that someone could admire you?  Find you beautiful?   Well, I do."


End file.
